Guide to Awards and Decorations (Alliance)
Guide to Awards and Decorations (Alliance) Below is a comprehensive guide to the Awards and Decorations system on the Moon Guard Wikia. Here you may find information regarding the order of wear, post-nominals, and issuing of these commendations in an in-character setting. Order of Wear Below is the full order of wear for all Grand Alliance Military personnel. Formally, the typical military order of wear goes as follows. *Alliance Awards * National Awards * Foreign Awards * Commemoration Awards * Unit Citations * Campaign Medals Defitions of the awards may be seen below. Alliance Awards These awards are the five awards that are issued by the Grand Alliance and typically are ranked higher than all other awards due to the status of many kingdoms and factions within it. National Awards National Awards refer to Awards that are earned within the soldier's native country. For example, a Kul Tiran soldier's national awards are the awards and honours issued by the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Foreign Awards This refers to awards issued by other kingdoms, organizations, or factions. This may be seen with decorations such as Argent Crusade commendations. Commemoration Awards A Commemoration Award typically includes jubilee or reign medals that mark signficant events in a monarch's history such as their coronation. While this is the common order of wear for most Alliance military personnel, some kingdoms, regiments, or factions may organize their decorations different. Unit Citations Unit Citations are issued to entire units for collective gallantry or excellence in service. These are the only awards that are to be pinned to the right side of the tabard or uniform. However, on the wikia, they may be slotted in between a commemoration award and a campaign medal. Campaign Medals A Campaign Medal is issued to a soldier for their participation in a war campaign. This can be issued for combat or non-combat roles and are eligible if they have been deployed in the specified campaign. High-level national awards Typically, Alliance awards supersede all national awards, however, the only exception to this is the highest national award of the soldier. For example, a Stormwind soldier may present their Cross of Llane above Alliance awards. The Alliance Legion of Valor is superior to all awards, including the Cross of Llane. Examples may be found below. Cross of Llane Below contains the Cross of Llane, Alliance Commendation for Leadership, and Conspicuous Service Cross. Alliance Legion of Valour Below contains the Alliance Legion of Valor, Cross of Llane, and the Distinguished Service Cross. Post-Nominals While all awards contain post-nominals, only a select number of the awards in the order of wear are permitted to contain an order of wear. These are listed below. Permitted Post-Nominals SI:7 The SI:7 contains two kinds of awards - public and private. Private awards may only be used in a public setting, but public awards may be worn in any situation due to its nature. However, while only the Intelligence Honor Award may use the post-nominal, it is only permitted to be displayed in an SI:7 setting. All other SI:7 medals do not display a post-nominal. Devices A medal may contain a device, which is a pinned object that denotes a certain class or for additional issuing. For example, the Stormwind Long Service Medal contains a star clasp for each five years following the initial issuing. Star The star device is the most common device, usually seen with the King’s Cross and Stormwind Long Service Medal. It is used to denote second or higher issuing of the award. If someone has received another award not typical to this (for example, the Stormwind Community Medal), the medal is to receive a small star, colour as defined below. *Gold - All major awards (CSC, CL/CT) * Silver - Single service awards (SWCG Awards, SRRC, DSC) * Bronze - For occupational or situational awards (POWM, PM) Numeral A numeral clasp is very rare and typically only used to denote a class of the award. For awards such as the Order of Lion, which is a class-based decoration, it is important to distinguish each class with a numeral device. The device usually goes as follows. *Class One -I *Class Two - II *Class Three - III *Class Four - IV *Class Five - V Issuing an award The issuing begins by the recipient standing front and center to the issuing officer. Then, they will stand to attention as the officer reads out the citation of the award. This is to include the scenario in which merits the award, as well as what they are being awarded. Once the citation has been read out, the medal may be awarded. If the award is applicable to go at the front of the order of wear, it may be pinned there. If it is not applicable (I.E. between two existing awards present), it is to be pinned -above- the line of medals and reattached by the recipient properly after the ceremony. Once the award has been issued, the recipient does an about turn and waits for the applause before being sent back to the detail. Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee The Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee is the primary military awards and honours system on the server, issuing all major awards from the Commendation of Valor and higher to participating individuals and guilds. The system is completely opt in and available to anyone, regardless of their affiliation with the Stormwind Law Project. For more information, contact Jean Luxford (Jeanluxford). Court-mounting A court-mounted image of a character's medals set may be requested for commissioned art or visual representation purposes. All requests can be made to Phiniksa on the wiki message board or by sending over a private message on discord (Phiniksa#0935) Category:Guides Category:Military Awards Category:Campaign Medals Category:Service Medals Category:Alliance Military Category:Awards and Honors Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Grand Alliance